Welcome to oblivion
by purplesodabubbles
Summary: Elena is 21 and is struggling with getting her life back to 'normal' after things fell apart. When the man she needs, hates and loves returns to her life with his cocky charm, sarcasm and god-like looks. DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN! Warning possible Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

It had been 12 months. 12 long and cruel months. I still curse the day i met that woman - if that is what you can call her. I still grieve the day she took away my everything, my life, my love, my happily ever after. I looked down at the grave stone bellow me and saw the perfect ingraving of the name that still pulled at my heart _Stefan Salvatore - husband, brother, son and friend. forever in our hearts. _i started to feel my eye's burn at the unshed tears of my sorrow. Every word on the marker was true, he was a great husband even if i had only enjoyed that experience for a year, it was still an amazing year...a short year. Another word on the marker made my breath catch in my throat '_Brother' _ i had not seen Damon since the funeral a year ago, and when i had he seemed a shell. i can only imagine his pain! I am stuck with a pain of agony after knowing stefan for only 4 years yet Damon had known and loved stefan for centurys. I think the thing that fills both me and Damon more than grief is hate and anger! Even the name Kathrine filled my mind with venom. It all started 3 years ago, Stefan and I were out of high school and living at the boarding house together with Damon. Stefan proposed to me one summer night but out joy was short lived when the disapperances started to happen. Innocent people were being taken from the street, not to be seen for days and then torn to pieces and left in the town center for everyone to see! if that wasnt desturbing enough then the notes certainly were. On every body a note was left with only one letter on each note. After eleven mutilations the message became apparent '_Honey im home'. _After this the sightings began. Everywhere Stefan, Damon or I went we would see her face...MY face, until one day Damon came home with a vervain laced stake invading his stomach. We kept recieving those little messages on and of for a year until it all stopped. Stefan and i got married and we were happy. But then there was the attack. Kathrine showed up with 30 other vampires in hope of destroying the town and everyone in it. After days and days of battle it was just damon and stefan versus Kathrine. Damon got poisoned and that just left Stefan, who was on a strict animal blood diet. Damon came around long enough to witness his brothers demise. I think something inside damon changed that day, he became Half a man. He killed kathrine and then emptiness filled our lives. After a while the town went back to normal, Kathrine fast forgotten, ...and Damon long gone. He checked in every few months on the phone but that was it. I sighed and pulled myself away from the haunting memories. I turned around went to leave, the ring on my finger feeling heavier than ever now that it held no meaning. I drove slowly to the boarding house, taking my time to do so, It didnt seem right being there by myself but that is where my life with the salvatores was and that was where i was staying. I walked to to front door and instantly Knew that something wasn't right. i reached for the vervain dart i always kept in my pocket, and opened the door. The fire place was on which was odd as it had not been touched in months. I walked forward and felt a gush of wind as something swept past me, i turned as fast as a human could and stabbed the dart forward hitting the smooth chest of my attacker. He fell to the floor with a grunt and then i took a good look at his face. I gasped and fell to my knee's beside the stiff body and tried to form words 'D-damon?'

* * *

**AN**_  
Hey guys! thanks for reading this, i hope you like it, this is my first fanfic and id love to hear what you think and il update it soon. Any opinions, Questions or suggestions please let me know and il get back to you =D  
Make someone happy and click that review button. good or bad. xx_


	2. Chapter 2

'D-damon'? I looked down at the familiar man, whom i had not seen in a year, and felt a warmth rush over me as i relised just how much i had missed him.  
'You know some people just stick to a hello!' Damon panted, looking a little worse for ware despite the fact it had been only seconds since i had got him with the vervain dart.

'I am _so _ sorry Damon! you scared me and i thought it would have been someone else an- Wait a minute! What are you doing here out of the blue like this?' i asked slight anger arising in me, but one look at his face chased it away into more of a mock fury.  
'What i need an excuse now to visit my own ho-' he was cut off by the sharp intake of breath he made as the vervain made him more uncomftable.

'Look can we not talk about this when im a bit busy with poison coursing through my vains? thanks.' he slurred his words as it became visably harder for him to stay concious.  
'Right sorry!' i said as i ran into the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag from the fridge. I kept a few bags there for when i got visit's from Caroline and she needed something to eat...or i suppose drink.

I ran straight back towards damon who was now passed out on the sofa looking worryingly pale. I walked over to him and ripped the bag open slightly, after positioning the bag so it was above his mouth, i used my fingers to push his lips apart and get the desperately needed blood in him. The second a single drop touched his tounge, his eye's shot open and he grabbed the bad and drank from it with force, not realising my finger was still close to his teeth, scraping my finger causing the smallest sting and a drop of blood to appear on it.

Damon was far to busy in his blood lust to realise that i was hurt. He drained the bag in a matter of seconds and then sat up looking a damn side better than he had just moments before. His face wore a look or reliefe followed by confusion.

'Elena...Why can i still smell blood?' He asked looking me over for any signs of injury. I couldnt help but feel that warmth again as i relised that the expression currently on his face was...Concern. Damon was _Concerned _ for me. A year may not be a long amount of time for a vampire but it seemed like forever since id seen Damon and i really, truelly missed him.

'Its nothing Damon, you just caught my finger, its fine ok?' I smiled at him to try and lighten the mood, but to no avail, he still looked to picture of worry. I lifted my finger in the air to show him just how unharmed my finger was. There was a small and only slightly visable gash, with only a pin prick of blood. Damon looked relieved to see that he had caused me no harm.

'How dare you Damon Salvator?' i asked with mock anger which turned instantly to a small giggle as i saw the utter confusion on Damons face. 'How dare i what? come home to my own house!' he asked not seeming to catch the lighthearted undertone to my words. 'How dare you stand in front of me for the first time in a year and not have hugged me yet?' i said a smile crossing my lips, Whilst Damons features softened to me 'Im sorry i was slightly...incapasitated' he said with a very _Damon _smirk sweeping his face. He then stepped forward and took me into his arms.

I felt so at home in Damon's arms which is more than i have been able to feel in a long time. With Damon holding me i felt safe and cared for, almost everything radiating from him even the scent of his designer cologne made me feel whole again. And i couldn't have been more happy...

* * *

**AN**

_Hey guys, sorry it was a bit of a short chapter i just was so eager to post a new chapter for you guys!  
Big thanks to everyone who has favourited my story or supported it in any way, it means a lot to me!  
Also big thanks to _archykinz_ for my first ever review and thanks for the advice and i hope i did well. please review guys even if you dont like it, your opinions help me improve :)  
Go on click review, make my day!_


	3. Chapter 3

*Damon's prov*

I was an idiot. How could i have stayed away for so long? and for what? Guilt? No excuse!  
The sensation of having her in my arms right now, to hold her and know i could and would take on anything to keep her safe and preserve the happiness radiating off her. Was _i _the cause of that happiness? I dont see how i could be. i left her by herself for a year to cope with the death of her husband, my brother and that was unforgivable. Guilty or not. But the odd thing was, that standing here right now i _dont_ feel guilty.

All the guilt and pain i felt for allowing my brother to die at the hands of that _bitch_ and the guilt of feeling something for stefans reason for living was overwhelming. But not now, not now that she was here and actually wanted me here rather than pushing me away. ive stopped asking myself why, i felt any feelings for her. Ive stopped asking myself what it was that i felt for her because i knew. As her weight shifted and she looked up at me with those big brown eye's that were so unlike anything in this world, my heart melted and i _knew _that i was in love with her. After being away for a year and leaving her to deal with so much i know now that i will _never _leave her again, and if she were to ask me to leave, i would still be around...watching over her beauty and keeping her safe.

Without think i pulled her closer and tightned my grip on her, consumed in my thoughts, i did not notice her discomfort until she spoke 'Er...Damon...Cant breathe here buddy, think you could you know...let me go at some point this century?' Wow that was a thought! holding her for a century. i could do it happily. i sighed and pulled away from her but plastered a smirk on my face to ensure she did not see the true sorrow in my eyes at having to part from her.

'So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?...mind if i tag along?' i asked with a fake plea in my eyes, i herd her heartbeat race at that and it made me feel so giddy inside. She giggled and turned away for a second before resuming composure and replying with 'Why yes you may, join me today Damon. However i warn you...it wont be entertaining...' i had to hold in a laugh at her reply. As if i care what we do as long as i was with her we could be punching puppies...  
'Oh well in that case il be off...' As i saw the shock and hurt in her eyes for a second i turned back with the largest smirk i could muster 'It looks to me Elena, that _someone_ doesnt want me to leave?'

Ive seen Elena react in many different ways to my words but her reaction now was a new one. She stuck her tounge out and laughed as she walked up to the bar. I wondered what had became of my bar since i left, i assume now it is filled with cheap wine and spirits, i cringed at the thought. Elena walked over to me with two tumbelers full with an amber coloured liquid inside, as she passed me one of the glasses she took her own and downed the drink within seconds without even flinching at the burning sensation that no doubt was filling her now. i took the time to savour the taste and smell of the drink before turning my awed gaze to her.

'Bourbon?' i asked still in slight shock, but Elena confirmed what i said with a nod.  
'What else would it be Damon?...some cheap wine?' i averted my gaze a little bit at her oh so accurate asumption. Elena gave an exagerated gasp with a look of mock insult, 'Im hurt Damon Salvator that you would asume such a thing!' she laughed before refilling out glasses. I was slightly struck for words. 'Well excuse me if i left knowing the Elena who rarely ever drank only to return to an Elena who spends large amounts on money on expensive whiskey which takes weeks to get imported...trust me ive dont the leg work to find out.' i said with a smirk which was soon chased away by her reply. 'Well that was the Elena who had just lost her husband...i turned into the Elena who had to find a way to cope.' She said with clear hurt in her eyes that she was trying so desperately to hide. 'Elena, im sorry i didnt think...' i mumbled trying to ignore the sheer guilt sweeping over me. 'Its fine damon...just drop it'

Elena went to walk away but i stopped her 'No i dropped it before and that just lead to me leaving! Please Elena...talk to me' i begged, pleading her with my eyes, because for the first time in centurys...i wanted to be a friend. 'No damon! There is nothing to talk about! My husband died! My life was destroyed! Everyone in town thought i was insane because of me being at the fore front of the attack on the town! Even my friends abandonded me! I had no one! and you!...you were gone. You were taking care of The number one, Damon Salvator.' I felt every single word she said hit me like a dagger to the heart. It was true. It was all true, and i should have been there to protect her, to help her. If i lived to be millions of years old, it still wouldnt be enough time for me to erase the bad i had done to his angel.

'I-i-i _needed _you Damon Salvator' she bit out between the sobs that had started 'But i refused to tell you! Refused to get you invloved because you had lost your bother...but i also lost everything' she turned around to look at me, her eyes revealing the full extent of her hurt and i could do nothing more than to pull her into my arms and hold her. I felt her arms tightened with all the strenght she could muster and she grabbed hold of my neck and openly cried into my shoulder. I did not say a word. I just sat her down without breaking our grip on each other and wiped away every sinlge tear she shed. After what seemed like weeks of this, we pulled away and her tears had stopped.

'Im sorry Damon, i just kinda snapped' she said almost in auidably, Whilst clutching her whiskey glass. 'Elena you have nothing on this earth to apologise for. I am the one who is sorry, i should have been here for you!' i asked trying to contain my self loathing. Elena Yawned looking very tired, i looked over at the clock and realised that it was almost eleven pm and that i had been with her and taking up her time since 2 in the afternoon. 'Come on Elena, lets get you up to bed, you look exh-' i looked back around from the clock to see Elena had just fallen to sleep against the sofa next to me. i sighed at her peaceful beauty and the world melted away.

Elena's Prov

I felt my eye lids droop and then i was falling into a tranquil slumber. I was vaugely aware of the strong, muscular arms wrapping around my waist and placing me down on a soft surface. As i felt those arms pull away i came to my senses in panic 'NO' i yelled opening my arms to see a worried Damon looking shocked, 'What? What is it Elena? Are you ok?' he asked, visably panicing. I tried to sound no challant but ended up sounding feeble and weak 'Dont leave me.'  
Damon sighed looking releaved, he laid down beside me on the bed and instinctivly cuddled into his side and placed my head on his chest. He pulled me tightly to him and i relaxed feeling so i happy and safe. I drifted in to what has to have been the best sleep i have had in a long, long time.

* * *

**AN**

_Hey guys, What do you think? i tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the previous ones. i hope you liked it. Please review because at the minute im still not 100% sure where im going to take this story its still very much a work in progress, so any ideas, comments, or advice is much apriciated. Id also like to add here the lyrics of a song about Stefan's Death in battle that i think is primarily from damon about stefan, tell me what you think of the song and its meaning and if you have the time go listen to it because it is beautifil and the video is very...tense. Again BIG thanks to all who have supported my story in any way it is very rewarding for me to hear about it. =)_

_Please review! it will make me update more often than i allready am xx  
_

_

* * *

_

_**My Chemical romance - Ghost of you**_

I never said I'd lie and and wait forever  
If I died we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try

At the end of the world or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever

Ever  
Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me

Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

If I fall  
If I fall  
(Down)

.aaaaaaaaaa.

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home  
never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to the sounds of a struggle and faint whispering, coming from down the hall. When i rolled over to see Damon was no longer next to me i knew he was outside my door dealing with the desturbence, but that still didn't remove the sting i felt of feeling an empty space of where i felt he should be. Next to me.

I started to feel the delayed panic as i heard yet more comosion from the hall. I stood up wearing my jeans and shirt from the night previous and walked with caution towards the door and pulled it ajar. When my eyes landed on the cause of the fuss i was instantly alarmed. I ran towards them and tried to pull at Damons arm to release the Woman he had pinned against the wall. He had been so busy with the situation at hand that he had not sensed my arrival.

'Elena i can deal with this go back to your room, everything will be fine' He said clearly worrying that i would be scared. He was taken back with shock when he saw my concern for the woman. 'Damon! Let her go now! She is no threat to me!' i Huffed out in hysterics. I quickly turned to woman he had still pinned, Who looked more angry then scared. 'Oh my god, i am so sorry! He only arrived yesterday afternoon and i have not had the chance to explain yet. Are you ok?' i asked whilst turning to slap Damons arm away from her. He looked confused but released her at my comand. 'Elena have you lost your mind? Since when do you trust this woman? She is dangerous! You should know this you have been hanging around vampires for a long time now!' Damon said with a tone of obvious annoyance.

'Since everyone in town thought i was a freak! Since my close and personal friend Damon left town! Since my husband died and i was alone! Since i had _No one_ and she was around for me!' I spat matching his annoyance perfectly. Damon looked hurt at my words and i knew this would not end well if i aloud this conversation to continue.

'Look, Damon now is not the time to get into this. Why dont you go downstairs and get the both of you some blood and il get changed and be down in a second ok?' i pleeded trying to placify the situation. Damon eyes were still cautious but he agreed and started towards the stairs with the woman at his side. 'Oh and guys?' she waited for them to turn and then continued 'Try not to kill each other or damage the property!' Damon didn't look please but the woman just smirked trying not to laugh, before nodding and then both walking off.

I sighed in frustration and then returned to my room to get changed. I hurried the desision of what to wear not wanting to leave the two alone for any extended periods of time. Settling for a pair of black leggings and a long white shirt that belonged to Stefan - lord knows i need his strenght today - and a black waist coat, topping it of with a waist belt. I walked down stairs to greet an over powering awkward silence. The two vampires had placed themselves at opposite sides of the long couch and wore polar opposite expressions. Damons was one of frustration and unease, where as the womans was calm and smirking, almost as if enjoying the situation and knowing her - she probably was.

'Ok enough with this pissed off act, its getting old. I care for you both and i intend to spend time with you both! So sit your butts down and play nice! I dont care if it physically hurts you to do it, you two will be civil or else i swear to god i spike every drink in this town with vervain and lock you in a cage together!' i warned just to get it out in the open.

The woman let out a small laugh and a please smile before turning to face Damon and smoothly spoke. 'Why hello Damon, its been so long. How are you?' She said with a sultry smile. Damon sighed before turning to do his best Sarcastic damon act as i sat between the two. 'Not long enough it would seem-' i hit Damons arm and glared at him to show i was not pleased. 'I mean Why im great thank you, and yourself?' Damon said in a tone so heavy with sarcasim it was shocking, i glared once more before he spoke again.

'Hello Isobel'

* * *

**AN**

_Hey guys, im so sorry i have not been able to update in so long, as there has been alot happening lately including the anniversary of a family members death which ment travelling out of town for a while. I wil try to return to a faster rate of uploading. Please accept my apologies for the delay but as i said personal problems have got in the way. I am back now and i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others and remember that i am always looking for inspiration and if you have any Questions, Ideas, Requests or comments please Review and i will try and reply to it as soon as i can. Also What did you think of the song i placed in the previous chapter? Let me know.  
_

_Thank you all for Reading and Reviewing it means so much to me and makes me write more, so please continue. _

_love Purple x  
_


	5. Chapter 5

*Elena's Pov*

'Hello Damon' Isobel said in a sultry voice, obviously loving his utter discomfort. Damon sighed quietly and then looked over to me with curiosity and disapproval apparent in his eyes. 'Well Elena, I think its best you start explaining' Damon said trying to display 'couldn't give a damn' attitude. I sighed and tried to clear my mind so I could see where to begin, until my train of thought was interrupted by Isobel skipping to the point.

'Well Damon, you left Elena to deal with her sorrow by herself, as the whole town decided to turn against her, accept very few friends and obviously, Moi' Isobel said taking the lead in the conversation, with a proud smile on face.

'Oh don't get all high and mighty with me Isobel! You think that being here for Elena just this one time will equate to you giving her up at birth? I'm sorry if I wasn't around Isobel, I was slightly busy dealing with the passing of my brother! I haven't just been around with him for a normal life time but many life times! No matter what I did or who I did it to he was always there, to tell me how badly I screwed up at the end of the day, and I hated it but at least it was someone! He never left my side throughout it all! Because he is a good person! What's your excuse?' Damon's voice started to crack a bit and for the smallest fraction of a second I thought I saw a tear in his eye, but it was quickly replaced with anger and I felt the silence start to weigh on me.

'It's not like that! You have no idea what it was like for me!' Isobel spat obviously trying to keep to herself thee information that had only just been divulged to me a matter of months ago...

'Oh do tell Isobel, I bet we are all just dyeing to hear your pity story!' Damon spoke his voice dripping with sickly sweet fake concern.

'I NEVER LEFT HER!' Isobel yelled looking defeated. 'I never left her' she repeated only much more down hearted this time. 'I _had _to leave; it was out of my hands. Do you honestly think that any supernatural creature would just ignore the extent of research I did? Or the fact that I am related to a patrova? I found out all about the patrova doppelganger and I knew straight away that there was a chance she could be like Katharine! As it happens, so did Claus. He sent people – Vampires – to find me so I ran away and pretended to have miscarried. Then I left her where I thought she would be safe, with a Gilbert. But that wasn't enough and i knew that i had to get turned so i could take care of her. Watch over her.'

Damon hesitated not knowing what to say or how to react, and I knew this. I sighed and finished the conversation my mother had started. 'Gilberts are one of the founding families and Katharine would never want to go near them. I would be safe there and Isobel knew that because she was living in the town over from mystic falls and constantly keeping me safe. Who do you think saved me from that car crash? Odd how I lived through it all...she was there for me Damon. Always.' I sent a small smile towards Isobel as I felt both love for my mother and guilt for ever thinking she was a bad person.

Damon mumbled something I could not understand from where he sat, avoiding eye contact with anyone. He stared intently at the wall and seemed to look like he was in a physical pain.

'I'm sorry Damon? What was that?' Isobel asked looking slightly...no _very _smug. Damon glared daggers into the wall before grounding out the mumbled words once more. 'Again, I didn't quite catch that.' Isobel practically sing-songed. Damon held his head up high and said 'It would appear I hate you a little bit less today' Isobel raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow, 'If you hated me you would not have turned me when I sought you out!' she said in a very condescending tone.

'Well then allow me to clarify; I turned you because you asked! I gave you life and I can just as easily take it away just you remember that. I've got years on you short stack! Having said that I may have slightly, in a small way, not entirely, judged you correctly. So I hate you a little bit less today...I still hate you...just not as much.' Damon eventually said.

Isobel shook her head with a small smile. 'So are you trying to apologize or planning my death, tall, dark and forehead?' Damon grinned at her 'insult' as it was not only humorous but somewhat accurate...but she will never know that. 'IM SORRY!' Damon blurted out shocking both Isobel and I. Damon groaned and then looked like he was wrestling with something deep down inside.

'Well that was very Big of you Damon, Than-' She was interrupted by Damon's out burst of 'Ass Hopper!' Isobel sat in silence, her mouth agape, not knowing how to react. I was about to speak up when I heard Isobel start to giggle uncontrollably. I looked over at Damon and he seemed...happy? Something as simple as an insult could make him smile so much – A smile that made my stomach do flips like a teenager with a crush – and Isobel's laughter at the joy of being around darkness. I felt an odd sense of content settle within me as I realized..._this_ is my family. The people I love. And I wouldn't change a thing. I smiled.

* * *

_AN: Hey guys. Sorry i have not updated in a while i didn't get many reviews last chapter and i really felt my muse just go. :/  
Also i have been very ill lately and have only just recovered so any reviews or support is very much appreciated. Big thanks to my loyal readers who have supported me all the way through and i hope this chapter does not disappoint ( _if it does i put that down to the meds i am currently on tehe) _Please review and let me know what you think even if it is negative :)  
Also what do you all think of the most recent vampire diaries, and the wolf drama? :) Keep reading guys :)  
_

_Purple x  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Elena's Pov.

I stood and studied myself in my vanity mirror. I did not believe I was anything special. An average girl – as far as looks go. I mean, of course I had noticed the attention I had always received for my looks, all through out high school I was the object of desire to many boys and the object of envy to many girls. However it never really dawned on me that I was attractive. I always assumed that the way I was regarded was just one of those teenage things. Envious girls are everywhere in high school, envious about one thing or another and as for guys, well…that's all there really is to say. They are forever thinking not with their minds but with something else entirely. Oh how I wish I could say heart. For every damaged, normal, beautiful, short, tall, curvaceous, white, black, Asian or mixed race girl out there i wished I could say heart.

I sighed and pushed the thought away and returned to studying the girl in the reflection. I was wearing a black, strapless dress that was far too short for my liking but alas that was the dress Isobel and Damon – Much to my displeasure although even they could not stop me from wearing my black high top converse – had picked out for me. They had decided that I had been shielding myself with the thick walls of the boarding house far too long now and that I needed a dose of normal, human interaction. Which I thought was a rather unrealistic aim considering I was to be 'Hitting the town' – a fancy way of saying that we would be going to the very few dismal clubs or bars that Mystic Falls had to offer – with not one but 3 Vampires and one werewolf.

Damon and Isobel had managed to rope Caroline and Tyler into joining us for the night. I don't know how but at some point during the great disaster that was Kathryn, Tyler and Damon had, well – Bonded. When finding this out I had made many jokes to Damon comparing the two men to two teenage girls, but had received an array of glares and a pillow to the head. I didn't know Tyler all that well, not anymore. He was an entirely different person than when we were kids, so I could not show too much excitement in his presence tonight. However I was ecstatic that Caroline would be joining us. She was my Rock and if my rock needed Tyler then so be it. I did miss Bonnie and Matt but they had moved away together just after Stefan's Funeral. I would be sadder but I knew they were happy and Bonnie was Pregnant. They check in with us every so often and that's all I could ask for.

As I continued with my deep trail of thought and fixed my hair I was oblivious to the sound of approaching foot prints which caused the minor heat attack when I saw Damon appear in the mirror behind me. I gasped and span around clutching me hand to my chest as if to still my erratically beating heart, only to greet the oh so smug face of Damon Salvatore.

"My, my Elena, we do look tasty tonight don't we?" Damon said whilst flaunting his special little eye trick that sent me breathless. If I hadn't of known any better I would of thought he were compelling me but the necklace that carried my Vervain pendant and Vervain laced wedding ring that I always wore told me other wise. That and, well call me stupid but I've seen Damon compel people, wow girls, threaten a whole magnitude of people and even look at Kathryn and none of the looks he gave them matched the look that he gave me. Almost as if it were reserved just for my eyes only. Silly I know, but a girl can dream – Wait. What?

"Damon you have lived for centuries! You would have thought you had perfected the art of knocking by now or at the least learnt some common courtesy?" I said, whilst glaring.  
"You would have thought so indeed Elena, however I make up for it in my amazing personality and good looks" He half sang whilst trying to frame his face in an angelic way. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't stop" Damon sighed when my laughter died down. "I'm sorry?" I asked not quite following his sudden out burst. "Your laughter. It's infectious, like your smile. When you smile, the world smiles with you. I'd give my non-beating heart to be able to make you laugh like that all the time." Damon looked down and seemed to regret the sudden confession.

I felt something. I don't know what or why but I did…and the guilt was crushing. Even now I felt like I was betraying Stefan by allowing my heart to beat so rapidly when Damon was around. It's just there was something in his eyes that made me feel complete inside. I loved the way they sparkled. I loved the way he smiled. I loved the way he spoke. I- Hold on. 'Loved' that can't be right. Can it?

The silence was weighing down heavily on me and my thoughts were driving me to insanity. I had to break the silence and let Damon know that all was forgotten. "Damon i-" My trail of speech was lost the second Damon lunged forward and Began what has to be the most passionate kiss of my life.

* * *

_AN/ Hey guys, not many reviews last time and i kinda lost my insperation so i took some time out and gave things some thought and decided to contiue wrtiting (honestly i almost decided to give in with this story) so please help me and review. It is apriciated more than you know. Thanks guys enjoy! and if i get the response i desire i will probably upload very soon :/  
_

Enjoy! x


	7. Chapter 7

Elena's Pov

I was on fire. Burning all over my skin, consuming all my senses. The burning ferocity of Damon's touch was everywhere. Our tongues battled for dominance but remained equally strong. His hands clutched desperately at my waist as mine wound them selves around his broad neck, searching for ways to bring him closer to me even if by only an inch. As I breathed in his scent a thought hit me. Stefan.

The ache sounded in my chest once more as I pulled away from Damon's searching lips. "Damon I-I can't. Stefan..." Damon looked wounded and pulled back out of my grasp. "What about Stefan Elena?" I felt like such a fool, I didn't know what to say.  
"I'm sorry it's just Stefan, he – he would be –"Damon cut in "Dead, Elena. Stefan is dead. He is now and he will always be and I know that it's a horrible thought because you loved him so much but that is not about to change just because you love me. You do Elena I can see it."

"You love him too Damon! Don't you dare make this seem like I'm the only one with a heart here!" I yelled anger boiling up inside of me. Damon Groaned in Frustration "Yeah don't I know it!" He spat viciously. "And what is that suppose to mean exactly!" I asked outraged. "It means exactly what it seems Elena! You're too sensitive all the time! God only knows how you ever got close to someone when you're constantly over thinking every god damn moment! Just. Turn. Off."

I stood shocked. "You are such and ass Damon Salvatore! What anyone saw in you I will never understand! Get the hell out!" I screeched as he made his way towards my bedroom door "With pleasure! Wouldn't want to stay and upset the dead, huh Stefan!" Damon slammed the door shut with a ferocity that could have bought the house down. I was fuming! How dare he? I sighed and grudgingly continued to ready myself for the night ahead which was now seeming more and more like a nightmare.

* * *

I sat at the bar clutching a beer bottle to myself. I had lost count 2 hours ago as to how many I had, had but it was enough to make most my words slurred. I sighed and emptied the last of my drink and was about to signal for the bar man to bring me another when a scotch was placed in front of me. I looked around confused to find a rather good looking man sat beside me grinning.

"You seemed down so I thought you could use a drink." He spoke smoothly maintaining that grin that had probably won over many girls in the past.  
"Oh, Erm yeah thanks" I slurred Trying my hardest to sound sober. "So this is where I spin you the usual line of 'What's a fine girl like you sitting all alone' and you swoon"  
He said, pulling a cheesy grin. I couldn't help but laugh "ha, Thanks but no swooning tonight, I'm not alone I'm with my mo-Sister Isobel. She is over there" I said pointing onto the dance floor in her general direction. Turns out, Isobel is quite the goer. "You mean the one dancing like a stripper?" He laughed. "Yeah that's sister dearest right there" I giggled.

"So if there is no swooning – to my great disappointment might I add. How about chance of one dance? Come on I made a rhyme that has got to be worth a little of your time?" He laughed and I once again giggled "No thanks I'm happy here with my scotch" I was about to take a sip when I looked onto the dance floor and froze as my eyes fell Upon Damon Dancing with his eyes closed and some hussy Grinding her ass up against his crotch. From the looks of it, they were both enjoying it. We had been to many bars already and he had pulled this stunt in almost all off them. Time for revenge.

"On Second thought. A dance sounds great! Lead the way my man" I smiled at his face lighting up as he took my hand and led me onto the dance floor just as an upbeat song filled the air. I turned so that our chests were heaving up close to each others as his hands were on my waist.

* * *

*Isobel's Pov*

I turned around to check on Elena who I assumed would still be at the bar but to my surprise was up and dancing rather intimately with a very attractive man. Damn. If only I had noticed him first. On the bright side she looked like she was having fun. I ignored every single maternal instinct to rip the guys head off as his hands trailed to her ass. I watched in silent disgust as Elena rubbed her chest onto the man clutching her to him as he looked shamelessly down her dress.

I turned to the side to look away but instead was met with another sight being ingrained into my mind. Damon dancing with a slutty girl who was all but giving him a lap dance. I watched in horror as I sensed what was about to happen. The girl turned around and placed her lips on Damon's as he returned the gesture. I looked away in time to watch Elena's Heart break as the pain was visible on her face. She pulled herself away from the guy who was oblivious to the on goings around him and ignored his words of confusion as she ran with teary eyes out the back door.

I could sense that she was still outside but just taking a breather and I knew Elena well enough to know what when she was like that. It was best to leave her be. It didn't however stop me from doing anything to that whore girl. I turned around and set my sites on her. She had now walked away and was preying on some other heavily drunk guy. I was going to enjoy this.

I marched up to the girl and tapped her on her shoulder and compelled her to come with me to the parking lot. She followed unsuspectingly but as soon as she reached the outside the compulsion had the desired effect of wearing off. I turned to her, my face fully Vamped out "This is for my daughter you trashy piece of shit" I bolted forward and in the darkness of the tree lines viciously ripped into her throat. I drained her almost dry but then remembered that Elena was a good person and would not wish death on her even Enemy's. I placed the unconscious girl at the side of a car and walked away.

I was about to go to the bar and drown my sorrows when I heard the distinct sound of Elena's Heart beat pick up to unhealthy levels and her breathing hitch. She was in Danger. I ran for the back exit and looked over to where Elena stood. I was wrong. Not in Danger at all. I slunk back into the shadows to creep away and leave Elena in the passionate kiss between her and Damon as he secured his arms around her against the wall. Parting their lips only to whisper their apology's for their mistakes. There was chance for them yet. Had she stayed for a moment longer she would of herd the desperate cry of "Baby, I love you." Filled with regret. But as to who's mouth the words had come from was unclear.

* * *

_AN-  
_Hey guys! :D

HUGE thanks to Kathryn and Britt4565 as you were the only people to show your support of the last chapter and i am forever grateful to you! I dedicate this chapter to you guys and hope you enjoy it because its Faithful readers like you that keep this story alive!  
I don't want to be one of those writers that refuse to upload until i reach a certain amount of reviews because i like to write as a passion but that is slowly being killed right now! So if you love the story then please review and maybe we can keep this going with out me stooping to that.  
On Brighter news. How awesome was the newest Tvd book! The Vampire diaries: The return Midnight! I cried uncontrollably at the end! If you read the series and have not got the newest book yet then inbox me with your email address and i will be more than happy to send it to you! Or if you have not read any of the series but you are interested i have every book and again will happily email you a copy of the book you want! :D  
Read and Review guys! Until next time. Purple x


	8. Chapter 8

*Elena's Pov*

I was so happy. Cuddled up into a warm bed that I had shared all night with Damon. We did not have sex. Not yet any way. It was an unspoken agreement that the time just wasn't right. This however did not stop us from an extreme make out session. Who would of thought that something so little could leave me so breathless. When it got to the point I had to sleep to control myself Damon was delighted and insisted on spending 10 minutes spewing out cocky remarks about his sexual skills.

I Pulled myself away from my thought and opened my eyes, stretching out my body in the process. On the pillow in front of me was no sleeping Damon, to my great disappointment. There was however a box about the size of my face, Stripped with black and red all along the base topped with a Black lid and held close by a beautiful Red ribbon. I sat myself up and lent forward to retrieve the box and unleash its contents. I carefully untied the Ribbon and pulled the lid of to find a note on top of snow white tissue paper. I picked it up and read:

"_Hello there beautiful,_

Sorry I had to go so early, had some things to attend to. You look like an angel when you sleep and it was very hard work getting myself out of bed!

The house is empty for most of the day so, have a relaxing day and unwind! I'll be with you later. Finally I get to say the most important thing…I love you baby.

_Till later my Angel xx  
_

_P.S Told you I could make you see stars. Enjoy ;D"_

I grinned and felt my heart swell with adoration but that was short lived as the last line made me fear for what the box contained. I lifted the paper to find an extremely beautiful Silver necklace, the chain covered in stars. It was magnificent! The man was right. He could make me see stars.

I got myself out of bed and had a nice relaxing shower before getting my morning coffee and a croissant that apparently Damon had already fetched for me. My, my Damon _was_ a busy bee this morning.

I bought out my copy of Nicholas Sparks 'The notebook' Grinning as I thought of how much Damon hated it, and put my feet up. I was so happy and calm when the door opened and Caroline Walked in.

"Hey Elena! Ohh the Notebook? Good choice!" she sang cheerfully as she bounded on over and sat beside me. "So sorry I could not make it yesterday for that night out! Tyler had to help his mom with setting up for his dad's memorial." I sighed. so much for relaxation. "Its Fine Caroline, really things weren't that bad anyways" She eyed me with the excitement of a child.

"Something happened didn't it! Oh come on Elena sharing is caring! Don't you care about me Elena?" Caroline asked whilst pulling an exaggerated pout. I sighed smiling at bit. As annoying as Caroline can be, you can never hold back from enjoying her presence. "Well we kissed. But then I said something silly and we argued and then he spent the whole night all over every girl! So when I did the same to this guy, he started kissing some girl and I lost it. I ran out back crying and he came after me and said he was sorry and that he loves me and that he would never hurt me." I sighed thinking of the night.

Caroline stood her mouth agape. "He said he loved you! Oh my god what happened?" She screeched. "Well we, we kissed...and I told him I love him. Then we went home and just curled up together all night. It was lovely" I said talking more to myself then Caroline as I felt a huge grin sweep across my face. I. Loved. Damon.

"Aww Elena! I'm so happy for you guys! So where is he now" She inquired with a devious look "Running some errands but he will be here later" Her face lit up "Great! This means a shopping day for us! Get dressed. You really have no choice in the matter" She grinned victoriously as I dragged myself upstairs to get ready.

* * *

Twenty minutes later we were in the car arriving at the Mall after what I can only describe as a very…enthusiastic singing session that left us both giggling. Hot days like this make me so happy. We were soon wondering around shops and spending hefty amounts of money when as we glided along I bashed into the chest of an unsuspecting shopper. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I looked up to find myself staring at a slightly familiar face. The guy from the bar.

"Hey it's you! You ran out on me Missy" He grinned but with effort. His entire face was black and blue with cuts strewn everywhere. He had been beaten, and pretty bad by the looks of it. "Shit! Your face! What happened? Are you all right?" I asked in shock. His eyes went slightly colder then when he said "Nothing it err was erm just a bar fight. It was a long night I guess". I was very suspicious and wanted to inquire further then I remembered that I did not know this man well so I let it slide.

"So the way I see it. You owe me that Dance?" He asked with a smooth grin still plastered there. I looked to Caroline for help. "Caroline this is err the guy from the bar the other night that I told you about" I said realizing I did not know his name. "Glen" he entered helpfully. "Hi glen I'm Caroline, Elena's friend" She smiled and shook his hand. "So beautiful, How about that dance?" He smiled and took a small, sly step forward. I was about to kindly let him know of the recent events of me and Damon and move on when the guys eyes drifted over my shoulder into the crowd of the mall and widen in what looked like fear. He then walked back a few paces and stuttered "N-never mind I err…I can see your busy. Bye" He then walked off hastily without such as a glance behind him.

"That was weird…" Caroline mumbled just as confused as I was. I had a few theories on the situation but left them till later. We continued shopping for hours buying a few dresses and other outfits and also a few items Caroline insisted I buy from her favorite lingerie shop before returning to the boarding house burdened with bag after bag. When we entered the house it seemed everyone had taken up home on my couch. Watching TV sat Isobel, Jeremy, Jenna and Alaric, Who all upon my entrance turned to greet me with a smile.

"Hey Elena" They all chorused but one greeting stood out from the rest. "Hello sweetness" Damon entered the parlor from the kitchen with a grin on his face when he saw the blush on mine. I sighed. Time to get back to business. "Alright Vampires up front now!" I yelled in Disappointment as Isobel, Damon, Caroline and Jeremy all walked forward to stand in front of me looking confused.

"Which one of you injured that person from the bar last night? I will not stand for this shit you guys!" I spoke whilst eying them up. "Elena I'm sorry! I was just so mad, you were so upset and their hands were everywhere on him! And she really deserved it id say because –" I cut into Isobel's Confession. "I'm sorry, 'She' who are you talking about Isobel?" She looked confused as she spoke "That bimbo from that bar. You know the one that kissed Damon" I took a step back. Why is it that everyone I come in contact to gets hurt?

"What are her injuries?" I asked coldly. "Erm nothing much just cuts to her neck and hospitalized for a few more weeks id say" Isobel spoke timidly, something I had never witnessed before. "God damn it Isobel! What were you thinking? I don't want to have to worry about setting foot outside on the off chance someone upsets me and ends up hurt! Why don't you get that? What's worse is that now i know that there is another one of you to blame! So who was it who beat seven shades of shit out of Glen?"

They all looked confused when Jeremy spoke up "Err Elena…Who the hell is Glen?" whilst everyone nodded in agreement with Jeremy's Question. "The guy from the bar! The guy I was dancing with last night who I saw today looking kicked to shit! Someone better speak up now because I'm getting pretty fucking annoyed!" I waited whilst they all look confused before someone Spoke up "I did" I was confused when I Realized that the confession came from behind me. I spun around ready to unleash hell on the person when I realized just who it was standing in the doorway of my house. John.

"Why the fuck can nothing be simple here!" I screeched before running out the house crying. Damon close behind me. "Elena, Baby wait!"

* * *

**_AN/_**

Hey Guys, When i wrote this chapter i was thinking that it would be my last because i really didn't feel like writing it any more but i spoke to another writer on here who convinced me to continue and gave me some tips, as you may have noticed the rating has changed from 'T' to 'M' this is because when i stopped getting reviews i decided to try my hand at a different target market I have not included anything along those lines in this chapter to give people chance to stop reading if they do not want to read an 'M' rated story. I dont like emails from angry parents.  
Also Just wanted to let you know that just because it is an 'M' The story line will not be changing in any way i will continue like i intended but may insert a smut scene at some point, i will not turn this into a smut full story. I will give warning (possibly next chapter).

If you guys can find it in your hearts to review this chapter i will try and upload soon thanks everyone. And finally i strongly recommend you read stories by 'Katerina M. Petrova' you can find one of her stories on my profile under 'Favorites' She is a truly great writer and is the one that helped inspire and advise me enough to continue this Story.

Purple x  



	9. Chapter 9

Elena's Pov.

I ran to the only place I knew where to run. Home. Well, admittedly it was not my home anymore but it was all I had at the minute. I walked up the drive way of my childhood house and peered in the door to find all the lights off. Jenna and Alaric were out. I walked over to the plant pot to the side and slid a key out from under it, realizing I had left my keys at the boarding house. I let myself in and wondered on up to my old room.

It appeared that nothing had changed. It seemed the same as it was the day I moved out. Frozen in time. I curled up on the bed and let the tears fall freely as sobs broke through me. The next thing I knew I was laying in someone's arms as they stroked at my hair and mumbled words of comfort. Damon.

After what felt like days I sat myself upright as the tears stopped. I looked up into Damon's face and saw the deep concern in his features. This man, This Beautiful, sexy, funny, caring and dangerous man, Loves me. I opened my heart and accepted that he now took pride of place at its center, as I loved him too. Getting caught up in my thoughts I instinctively leaned forward and kissed him with passion. A passion that I felt returned immediately. His strong muscular arms wound round my waist and pulled me closer to his broad chest.

His lips drifted down my jaw line and moved swiftly to neck, finding my pulse point and sucked, causing me to moan deeply and unexpectedly. Damon turned us around slightly so that instead of being draped across his lap I was laid out on my bed with him above me. I felt his hands drift from my waist, higher to my chest and begin to fondle the mounds, through the lace of my bra, having snuck his hands under my blouse. I moved my hands to the bottom of his shirt and worked my way up, undoing the buttons as I went along, before reaching the neckline and snaking my hands under the fabric to get a feel of his defined chest.

As I allowed my hands to wonder down to the prominent bulge of Damon's jeans, he let out a feral growl and before I knew it he had removed every single item of clothing off himself and I.

As he leaned down and kissed me gently maintaining eye contact, and palming my chest he spoke softly 'I love you' as he entered me with a slow thrust that made my eyes roll to the back of my head. He pulled out and thrust forward before continuing the motion repeatedly. Getting faster and harder before I screamed out his name as he shuddered above me and collapsed down on top of me. Whilst we climbed down from our high, calming our heavy breathing, I thought about how oddly comforting his weight on me was. I smiled feeling utter devotion as Damon cuddled up to me.

After a comfortable silence for quite some time, I turned and kissed his check before standing up to retrieve my underwear and get dressed. Damon sat up and allowed his eyes to follow my every movement. He sighed and spoke up, probably the first words to be said since leaving the boarding house, other than words of encouragement during our love making.

'What do you want to do about John, baby?' I stilled for all of a second before moving around to tidy the place up. 'I Don't know Damon. I don't know anything right now. I just wish things were simple. Isobel showed up when I needed her most and had always been near by me, protecting me. John has made no appearance other than the pain in the ass uncle john Ive known my whole life. Now out of now where he shows up and pulls the protective dad bullshit? Its exhausting.' I sighed and after pulling my clothes into place turned to face Damon.

'You know that whatever you choose to do I'm going to stand by you and support you right? I love you Elena. I don't want any harm to come to you, be it in the form of a Vampire, or fucked up dads. I will always protect you.' His eyes were locked on mine the entire time he spoke. 'Of course I know that baby. Your about the only thing I'm certain about right now.' I smiled at him as he dressed himself at lightning speed and stopped directly in front of me.

'Good. Now let me take you home Angel. I'll clear the place out and we can deal with it tomorrow. Trust me, the shit will still be there.' He draped his arm around my shoulder and walked me out to the hall. I dreaded the walk home as my knees were still very much weak from being in bed with Damon. The second i stepped outside the house, Damon lifted me bridal style and walked me home, as I rest against him.

When we arrived home things seemed eerily quiet. I unlocked the door with Damon close behind me and looking into the house. I gasped. 'Guys what the hell do you think your doing?' Frozen like dear caught in a head light the room went still. Sat in a chair center of the room was John his wrists being held down by Isobel and Caroline, as Alaric and Jeremy struggled to stop giggling at they held a large contraption up together and a bag of potatoes to the left of them.

'Elena! Erm…Its not what it looks like…its so much more satisfying.' Jeremy Grinned. I shook my head in silent awe at how childish they could be. 'Jeremy, correct me if im wrong but isn't that a potato launcher you made weeks ago. You know its here for a reason! You and Alaric couldn't be trusted with it, as the repeatedly broken windows and fences proved. Where the hell is Jenna? Isn't she suppose to stop you guys from this sort of thing?'

'I'm here!' Jenna called coming in from the kitchen holding a class of what looked like hot chocolate. 'I would have stopped them Elena but, well John's an ass' Jenna spoke whilst trying to hide her joy. The silence that followed was tangible.

'Elena? Are you mad?' Alaric piped up looking rather timid. I sighed and resigned myself to situation. 'Well…Reload I guess?' I said a small grin forming on my face. The shocked faces filled the room whilst John struggled to find words to get him out of this situation. 'Are you serious?' Caroline couldn't seem to believe that I had agreed. 'Yes im serious. Lets just say this is for Glen.' Everyone in the house soon had a grin plastered on their faces. All except John of course, who appeared to have accepted his fate and sat back, his eyes glazed.

I walked to the corner of the room with Damon holding me close. I watched as Jeremy loaded up the Launcher and walked to relieve Caroline of her restraining duties. We all knew that the Launcher could do no real damage, a loud noise and sure it would hurt a fair amount but John didn't know that and that added to the joy in the room. I sighed and leaned into Damon. Children. They are so easily Entertained. Damon leaned down to whisper 'I'll get us some hot chocolate' before kissing me quickly and leaving for the kitchen as Caroline walked up to stand beside me and watch the rounds of potato launched at John. I had to admit. It was fun.

I sighed and smiled at my Family around me and leaned against the wall, content. Caroline stood next to me and mimicked my stance and the joy on my face as she too watched on. She looked round and spoke 'You ok buddy? You know I worry' She smiled and all the time we didn't look at each other, Just watched with smiles at the fun. 'Yeah, I'm fine Care. I just felt a little overwhelmed. It will be Okay.' I sighed.

'Of course it will be ok. You have us.' She smiled and looked at me. 'Elena…You got some didn't you? Your glowing.' She smirked a little. I smiled but never looking at her. She took the hint and mumbled 'wow'. I reached my hand to the side and squeezed her hand before launching across the room into Damon's arms. I kissed him as he balance the mugs on the nearest table. Hearing the laughter in the room and the talking, Having Damon hold me. I felt happy. Loved.

* * *

**_AN.  
_**

_Hey guys, Sorry its been so long but unfortunately my very best friend's dad passed from cancer and i devoted alot of my time to taking care of him. Im back now and have uploaded again and am also starting the next chapter already. Hope you Enjoyed this chapter and as you noticed i didn't make very detailed smut i just couldn't find it in me to write it at the minute. Dont think it is a talent of me haha. SO,  
Im going to have a little Vote going on now so that YOU the reader can choose the outcome. I have a few plot ideas and i would like your opinion. Vote._

_ 1 - Gets Pregnant.  
2 - gets turned.  
3 - some Scandal and have a little action in the story._

_You choose! Review and put your opinion and every review that is posted i will jot the name down and pick one at Random to use for a character in the upcoming chapters! Enjoy and Vote now! :D _

_Purple x  
_


End file.
